Choosing Sides
by Silver Midnight Cross
Summary: Maybe a bit angsty at times... just a warning... UPDATE!! W00t w00t! Well, I'll try to update more often... Come read and find out! Read and Review pweese! I beg of you!! :(
1. New kid

*A car drives by and a figure jumps out. It throws the coat off, reaveling it to be...*  
  
Krista Aya: ME! Haha! I have gotten a new inspiration! *holds up a pair of blades*  
  
Krista Aya: Dunno what their for? Tough cookies, read the story and find out! ^-^  
  
Choosing Sides  
By,  
~*~ Krista Aya ~*~  
  
Krista Aya: Oh yea, I DUN OWN ZELDA!  
  
Link shifted his weight nervously as he peered down the hallways, which were empty for now, But   
soon they would be filled with laughing teens. Teens who know each other, that is... He thought  
nervously. He was new to the school, Hyrule High. He had switched over from Termina High, where  
he had gone there since he was 10. He had lived their until his parents decided that they should  
move back to his birth place.  
  
"Man, did they really have to drag me down here?" He muttered to himself as he opened his locker   
and pulled his new books out of his bag and into his locker. He started to pull out some pictures  
when the bell rang.   
  
It's loud and deafing ring rang out through the halls as classroom doors flew opened as the last class of the day was let out. He tried to avoid the wave of kids crashing againest the lockers, but one kid bumped into him and knocked his photo's to the ground.  
  
He mumbled to himself and stooped down to pick them up when he heard a whisper run through the   
crowd. "Hey guys, stand back, it's the blader's!" One kid shouted. The kids split down the middle  
and bunched up againes the walls as the sound of wheels hitting the stones of the hallway filled  
the air.   
  
Link ignored it and kept picking up his photo's until a shadow fell over him and he found himself looking at a pair of deep red blades. He glanced up to see a pair of bright blue eyes like his own staring down at him.  
  
"So, what do we have here?" A voice drifted down to his ears. He glanced up to see an auburn haired girl watching him, the shadows reflecting in her eyes. He stood up until he was almost the same height as her. "I'm new here..." He said. She nodded.   
  
"So I can see...Where are you from, new kid?" She said to him. "Termina." he answered simply. "Ah...that place...Well, anyways...Welcome to Hyrule High." She threw him a grin and signaled the group behind her to follow her as she turned down a wing.   
  
Link scooped up the rest of his photo's and placed them on the shelf of his locker. "Geez, I wonder what that was all about?" He muttered to himself as he posted a picture on his   
locker door.   
  
He smiled as he saw him, a purple haired boy and and two auburned haired girls. One  
had an arm around his shoulders and the other was hugging the purplehaired boy. "Oh geez, I haven't even been here for about a week and already I want to go home..." He sighed and shut his locker door and walked down to the parking lot to his car.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
A young girl hurried out to her car and dug around in her coat pocket for her keys. She stopped at a silver car and unlocked it. She threw her bag into the backseat and started her car. She slammed on the gas and backed out of the slot and thrusted into drive mode and drove towards the exit when she slammed into another car. She cursed herself before opening the door and checking the damage.  
  
"Are you alright miss?" A voice flowed through her head, interrupting her muddled thoughts. she   
looked up to see bright blue eyes staring at her. "I'm fine, are you?" She replied. He nodded.  
"I'm so sorry...I was in such a hurry I didn't even think to look to see if anyone was coming...  
I'll pay for damage, it was my fault."   
  
He held up a hand. "Whoa, slow down, your going a bit too fast." He said jokingly. She grinned. "There wasn't much damage, just a small dent, nothing bad." She smiled. "Thanks...I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" She asked him.   
  
He grinned and took his hat off his head and bowed. "Guilty as charged. My name's Link, yours?" He asked, holding out his hand. She took his hand and shook it. "I'm Zelda.I'm sorry if this may seem rude, but I've got to go. Nice meeting you!" She yelled as she jumped back in her car and burned off. He chuckled to himself and slipped back inside his car.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
Zelda parked her car in an empty lot hidden behind a building. She pulled a black bag out of the   
backseat and climbed out of her car. She locked her door and ran inside the building. She ran up  
the stairs and stopped in the doorway and grinned.   
  
"Well hey there stranger, what took you so long?" An auburn haired girl asked. Zelda grinned and tossed her bag into a chair and sat down next to her. "So Malon, did you challenge Hyrule High's boarder's?"   
  
She asked him her. Malon grinned. "Sure did, they accepted! Did you know we have a new kid at school?" She said exictedly. "If he was that cutie I crashed into at the lot, then ya." She said laughing.   
  
"So, do you think he blades?" Malon asked. They only dated blader's since boarder's were their enemies. Zelda shook her head. "I don't know, we'll just have to find out tomorrow." She said. They grinned.   
  
"Let's go, I told the gang we'd meet them at the skate park in 30 minutes." Malon said. Zelda opened her bag and slipped some silver and navy blue blades on. They headed downstairs and skated off.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Krista: Hey, blades...I wanna go blading...  
  
Sauru: You can't, You ain't special! Haha!  
  
Krista: Don't make me smack you...  
  
Rika: Ah pipe down!  
  
Nicki: Please do hush.  
  
Krista: Rar. Anyways, Here's da first chappy! Have fun! And R&R! 


	2. A visitor

Krista Aya: Hi! Sorry for not updatin! I've been really tired, plus I had to go visit a doc, so it took me awhile.  
  
A/N - If you look at Termina, then compare it to Hyrule, it makes it look like a giant country   
side, at least to me!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Zelda skated effortlessly down the winding hill. She need to get ready for the upcoming event that was taking place soon. They had a contest about what was better, blades or boards. She would be up againest the leader of the boarders, a snotty popular girl named Ruto.   
  
She thought she could have anything she wanted since her father was one of the richest people in town. Zelda hadn't seen her skate, but she could be good... "Hey Zelda, you awake?" The auburn haired girl asked.   
  
Zelda's head snapped around and smiled sheepishly at Malon. "Yea, sorry!" She said. Malon grinned. "Well, we aren't getting much done today, everyone's shown that they can do it."  
Zelda nodded.   
  
"I have faith in our blader's. Let's go on home." She and Malon turned around and headed out of the park.  
  
****  
  
Link sat on the log, throwing stones in the lake, ignoring the sounds of teens spalshing in the   
lake. They seemed to have fun, splashing around and dunking each other. He some how felt as if he  
didn't fit in, but he didn't know why.   
  
"Probably just cuz I'm the new kid." He mumbled to himself. He heard the sound of a twig snapping and he snapped his head up. "God, no one can startle you man." A voice came. Link glanced up and broke into a huge grin.   
  
"Kafei!" He shouted as he gave his friend a bear hug. "Well, I can see that I was missed." Kafei   
teased. Link grinned. "What brings you down to this old town?" Link asked. Kafei smiled as he   
flicked back a piece of hair that floated down infront of his eyes.   
  
"Figured I'd come by for a visit and who knows, maybe I'll stay with you." He said. "If this place is cool enough. It's a big country place, compared to Termina." He glanced around. "Well, I am staying for the weekend, my parents allowed that much." He said with a grin. Link grinned and jumped up off the log. "Let's go cruise for awhile." Link said and they headed towards his car.  
  
****  
  
Kafei stared out the window, looking at the huge field. "Whoa, back in Termina, their ain't that   
much land." Link glanced out the window real quick. "Yea, I've noticed." He lied. He hadn't really paid attention, he just wanted to go home.   
  
He pulled into his driveway and grabbed Kafei's bag out of the backseat. "Hey Kafei, what do you have in here? Rocks?" Link questioned him as he ran up the stairs to his room and dumped the bag on the other bed that was in Link's room.  
  
"No, I have my roller blades in there!" Kafei said with a grin. Link grinned. "You never could  
tear yourself away from them." Kafei pulled out a pair blue and purple skates and began to polish  
them. Link chuckled and turned to look out the window.   
  
"So are their any boarder/blader people here?" Kafei asked Link. Link nodded. "Yea. I don't know about any boarders, but we have bladers. I think the leader of them ran into me while I was puttin my books up in my locker. She looked some what like Cremia."   
  
Link stated. Kafei nodded. "Cremia mentioned having a cousin down here. That must be her." Link nodded. "How is Cremia and all of them?" He asked eagerly. Kafei grinned. "Their all fine, Romani still believes in aliens." He snickered. "Hey, why don't we find some of these bladers?" Kafei said.  
  
  
Link shook his head. Kafei frowned. "Don't tell me your still neutral!" Link nodded. "Man! I thought for sure you would have been a blader, I was hopin you would..." Kafei grinned. "Then I'll just have to make you a blader for sure! Your good on skates, why not go for it?" He asked Link.   
  
Link gave him a wry smile. "I just don't like to get caught up in stuff like that." He said. Kafei shrugged. "Well, show me where the bladers hang out at least! Maybe I can pick me up a cute girl..." He grinned. Link raised an eyebrow.   
  
"What about Anju?" He asked his young friend. Kafei shrugged. "I do like her and all, but it's nothing real serious. Sides, she said she was going to the movies with one of the guys in our class, so I don't think she'll mind this." He said causally. Link shrugged and picked up his car keys and a dark green duffel bag. "Let's go then." He said.  
  
****  
  
Ruto stood at the top of the hill, her baby blue skateboard at her feet. She looked back at her other companions who were practicing their tricks. She grinned and turned around to hear the sound of wheels hitting the pavement. She turned to see a purple haired boy skating down the sidewalk being followed by another kid his age.   
  
She turned her attention away from the purple haired boy, but she noticed that the other kid had been jogging after him. She had been looking for a new boyfriend, but he didn't have to be a boarder, she could always turn him into one. She grinned. She made a mental note to herself to find out his name. And from there, he would be hers...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krista Aya: And if you read my SSBM fan fic, then of course you'll know about my friends...  
  
Sauru: You ain't my friend, your my baby ;)  
  
Krista Aya: *SMACK*  
  
Sauru: @_@; Owie...ok, I deserved that...  
  
Rika: Oi day, he'll never learn, right koi?  
  
Nicki: Right as rain love.  
  
Krista Aya: Don't go google-eye on me please... 


	3. Saved and Fun

Ruto was still eyeing the guy when a something gently tapped her shoulder. She shook off the tap and turned around to see the person who had tapped. "Hey, watch the jacket." She said sneering.  
The young girl took a step back, afraid of what Ruto might do.  
  
"Ruto, am I going to be in this contest?" A small flute like voice asked cautiously. Ruto threw the green haired girl a glare. "Not unless I say you can and if you keep pestering me, then you won't be in it, now go practice!" She snapped at her. The young girl winced and picked up her green skateboard and trudge backed to the course.  
  
"My Ruto, do you really gotta be hard on her?" Came voice from behind her. Ruto turned and grinned at the red haired girl. "Uh, yea Nabooru. After all she's my step sister." Nabooru shook her head at Ruto.  
  
"You could be nicer you know... I mean, her mom dying last week and all..." Ruto sneered. "Stuff it Nabooru, Saria needs to learn that crap happens. Besides, she needs to grow up." She said with a toss of her head. Nabooru shook her head, and sighed.  
  
****  
  
Saria sighed as she skated towards her house. Ruto was being nasty once again and thought maybe that she didn't need a little sister following her around. She wiped away a small tear that had formed in the corner of her eye and she suddenly hit a bump and fell on the ground.  
  
She rubbed her nose and stood up and picked up her skateboard when she was suddenly lifted into the air and was moved a few feet away and tumbled to the ground with someone. She screamed and tried kicking at the person.  
  
"Whoa whoa! Calm down little one!" A deep voice told her. Saria glanced up and saw a purple haired young man holding her by the waist. She heard a car go whizzing by and suddenly realized that she had sat down in the road and the young man had saved her.  
  
"Thank you sir." She stuttered. He stood up and helped her stand as a young man in green came over to them holding her skateboard. "Here you go little one." He said as he handed it to her.  
She sniffled and took her board.  
  
"What's your name?" The purple haired boy asked her. "Saria." She said. "I'm Kafei and that's Link." He said, pointing to him. She waved. "Where do you live, it's getting a bit dark for you to be walking home." Link said.  
  
"I live down near the Zora's river." She said. Kafei raised an eyebrow and looked at Link. "Where's that at Link?" He ask him. "Far from here, that's for sure! Come on, we'll take you home Saria." Link said as he picked up her skateboard.   
  
Saria followed them to Link's car and climbed into the backseat. She set her board down next to her when she saw Kafei toss a bag into the trunk. It made a clunk sound that seemed familar to her. She leaned between to two seats and tapped Kafei on the shoulder.  
  
"What's that you have in your bag?" She asked him. He turned around and grinned at her. "Roller blades. Awesome one's too." She settled back in her seat, a small frown playing on her lips. So these guys were bladers. Ruto always said that they were mean and bad.  
  
"But these guys seem nice... they helped me when Ruto didn't..." She said to herself. Kafei turned around. "Did you say something Saria?" She glanced up at him and looked out the window briefly.  
  
"Yea, you can leave me right there at the edge of the lake." She said to him. Link glanced at her. "Are you sure? I don't see any houses..." He said. "Yea, don't worry, It's not too far." She said as she opened the door and scrambled out of the car.  
  
"Alright then, take care Saria, bye!." They called as they drove away. Saria grinned and started running up the river to her house. She soon came into a huge mansion and started clmbing the vines along side the house.  
  
She jumped onto the roof and opened her window and climbed inside. She sat down on her bed and sighed when a knock came on her door. It busted open and Ruto stood in the doorway, looking very annoyed and ticked.  
  
"Saria! Where did you go!? You know you weren't suppose to leave unless either me or Nab take you home!" Ruto snapped. Saria winced at her voice and climbed up on top of her bed.  
  
"I'm sorry sissy, but I was tired and I wanted to go home..." She said weakly. Ruto glared at her. "If you pull another stunt like that again, then you won't be in the contest! Now go to sleep." She said as she slammed the door. Saria sighed and crawled under the covers and went to sleep after staring at a picture on her night stand.  
  
****  
  
Link and Kafei entered tthe dance club, which had the roof blasting. Link looked around and grinned. "This looks like fun, huh?" Kafei grinned and slapped him a high five. "Oh yea! I'm sure we'll be able to pick up some cute girls down here!"  
  
Link sat down and straightened his jacket.His attire consitisted of dark blue jeans, a white short sleeved polo shirt, black jacket and dark brown shoes. Kafei's was almost like his, except he had a purple cloak instead of a jacket.  
  
"Well, should we get something to drink, or just go have fun?" Link asked over the pounding music. "Let's go dance, I think I see a cute chick..." Kafei yelled. Link laughed and got up to dance.  
  
At first they just stood there, until Kafei spotted a a red haired girl dancing by herself. He sauntered off after her and Link grinned. He whirled around and bumped right into the auburn haired girl he had met in the school.  
  
"Oh hey! I rememeber you! Your the new guy!" She exclaimed. He grinned and nodded. "Yup. Hey, I never did catch your name. What is it?" "Malon. And yours is?" "Link." She grinned and dragged him out on the dance floor.  
  
"Well then Link, let's see how well your dancing skills are then." She said as she started dancing with him. They had ATC blasting and everyone was having fun dancing when Malon excused herself, saying that shee should be going home.  
  
"What's your number Link? I'll drop you a line sometime." She said with a wink. He grinned and write down the number on her hand. She waved and disappeared outside. He turned around to see Kafei coming towards him with a wide smile.  
  
"Did ya have fun Kafei?" Link yelled. Kafei gave him a thumbs up. "You Hylians know how to party man!" He shouted. They walked outside and stepped inside Link's car. They drove home, laughing and dragged themselves to Link's room and fell asleep.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Krista Aya: Hey, did ya miss me people?!  
  
Sauru: Doubtful...  
  
Rika: Shad up.  
  
Krista Aya: Well anyways, I'll have te next chapter up soon! you like? Story good? Or does it just suck like hell? Tell me! Leave a review! 


	4. Rebellion is a fatal mistake

Malon flopped down on Zelda's bed and watched Zelda comb her hair. "So, you got his number?" Zelda asked. Malon grinned and held up her hand. "Yup! He's a good dancer, by the way." Zelda smiled and threw a pillow at Malon. Malon held up a pillow as a sheild and batted it away.  
  
"So, how was his friend? Was he a cutie?" Zelda asked and she turned around to face Malon. "Yea, his friend was really cute. If ya want, you can have Link, I'll take his friend." She said teasingly. Zelda laughed.  
  
"Well, why don't you give him a call, tell him to meet us at the park with his friend, and tell him to bring his blades." Zelda said as she stood up and tossed Malon the phone. Malon grinned, and started to dial his number.  
  
****  
  
Link hung up the phone and proceeded to gently kick Kafei in his stomach. Kafei groned and rolled over. Link rolled his eyes and dumped his glass of water on Kafei's sleeping head. Kafei sprung up and sputtered.  
  
"Argh, what was that for." He said, wiping his face. Link grinned and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Simple, it's lunch time, you were snoring, and we got an invite to go skating at the park with Malon and her friend."  
  
Kafei stopped wiping his face and jumped up out of his sleeping bag and ran into Link's bathroom.  
"Why didn't you tell me man!?" he shouted through the closed door. Link sighed and threw a pillow at the door.  
  
"Because they just called, city boy." He shouted as he pulled out his bag and stuffed his and Kafei's blades in them. Kafei emerged and scowled at Link "Hey, you were once a city guy too, so don't forget that Country hick." He said.  
  
Link rolled his eyes and walked downstairs. "Alright then, but come on, we need to go, now if you don't mind." Kafei jumped down the flight of stairs and crashed into Link. "Oof! You think you can wait till we're at the park?" Link said as he stood up.  
  
Kafeo grinned. "Maybe. Come on, let's go!" Link rolled his eyes. When cute girls we're   
involed, Kafei wanted to go right then. Link slid into the seat of his car, started it up, and with music blarin, drove down to the skate park.  
  
****  
  
Saria stuck her head into the hallway of her house and peered around. She knew that her stepfather was already gone, and was now looking around to make sure that it was clear.  
She was busy trying to avoid running into Ruto so that she wouldn't get gripped at.  
  
From the sound of it, Ruto was in the shower. Saria quietly, but quickly, walked down the hall past Ruto and down the stairs. Saria couldn't help but feel sorry for Ruto, even though she disliked the way Ruto treated her.  
  
She didn't know Ruto before her mother died, but from what Ruto's cousin, Lulu said, Ruto was just sadden by her mother's death and that her father spoiled her terribly after her death. Saria had tried to befriend her, but Ruto would just sneer and tell her to stay out of her way.  
  
When Saria's mother died, she thought maybe Ruto would be a little more kinder and maybe even talk to her, since they now both had something in common; That they had both lost their mothers. But Ruto just ignored her.  
  
Saria decided that she would stop looking up to Ruto and go her own way. She never really liked skate boarding, she only did it to please Ruto and maybe get her attention. Now she was going to do something else; Roller blade.  
  
Saria stepped out of the house and hurridly walked along the sidewalk. She was hoping that maybe she could run into Link and Kafei and that they would help her in learning how to skate. She walked along the river's edge, the same river that gave this street it's name.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Saria stood infront of a large building that had a bright sign on it.  
  
Hyrule Blade Park.  
  
She took in a deep breath, as if to assure herself, and walked in.  
  
****  
  
Zelda sat back in a booth, drinking a bottle of water. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and grinned once she saw Link and Kafei walk in. She turned towards the rink and motioned to Malon, who was practicing a kick flip.  
  
Malon skated towards them and skidded to a stop. "Well, glad you guys could make it, we were wondering when you would show up." Malon said. Link flashed a smile at Malon. Kafei turned to Zelda and leaned on the table.  
  
"So cutie, how about a couple circle's around the rink?" He said with a wink. Zelda giggled and stood up and took off. Link grinned. "well, shall we go tear it up?" He said to Malon. Malon stood up and took Link's hand and skated to the rink after Zelda.  
  
They skated around and practiced tricks for awhile before taking a break and chatting with one another. "So, how do you guys like Hyrule so far?" Zelda asked them. Link leaned back in his chair and grinned.  
  
"Well, with two babes right in front of me, I'd say I like it just fine." He said. Malon giggled and Zelda rolled her eyes at him. Zelda and Malon stood up. "We're going to skate for a little while longer, ok guys?" Zelda said.  
  
Link grinned and smiled. "Be my guest ladies." Zelda smiled and skated off with Malon behind her.  
Kafei grinned and leaned across the table. "So, which one are you fishin for? If you don't mind, I think I like Malon."  
  
Link snickered. "You always go for the redheads, don't you?" Kafei punched him lightly in the arm. "What can I say, they've always caught my eye." Link shifted his eyes to the doorway and spotted a small child looking around.  
  
"Hey Kafei, isn't that Saria?" Link said as Kafei turned around and glanced at the child. "Yup, sure is, wonder what she's doin here?" Link shrugged. "Probably here to skate." He said nonchantly. It was no concern to him.  
  
"But yesterday, she had a skateboard, and here, your either a boarder or skater, rememeber?" Kafei pointed out. Link raised an eyebrow, then recalled how the skaters and boaders acted. "You have a point..." Link said thoughtfully.  
  
Suddenly, someone shouted, "LOOK OUT!" and Link and Kafei turned in time to see Zelda fall off the ramp and fall all the way down on the ground with Saria and Malon falling after her.  
  
****  
  
Krista Aya: Yea, I'm gunna be mean and leave it there... I'm not in the mood to write anymore...  
  
Rika: :s  
  
Nicki: Uh oh...  
  
Sauru: Ignore those three... Krista Aya's b/f dumped her...  
  
Krista Aya: Shut up Sauru... 


End file.
